


Alexitimia

by Panxiihh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panxiihh/pseuds/Panxiihh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las credenciales pueden ser robadas, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Tal vez debería comenzar a cerrar con llave la puerta. Al menos en la noche.<br/>Kenma no echa llave, y ahora alguien lindo y desconocido está durmiendo en su sofá. Probablemente, Shouyou lo va a matar.<br/>O el AU de “entraste a mi departamento pensando que era la casa de tu amigo y debería llamar a la policía, pero le caes bien a mi gato así que estamos bien” que nadie pidió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la simple traducción del fanfic de peppersnot “Alexithymia” de peppersnot.  
> Yo, como una humilde servidora lo traigo a ustedes porque sinceramente, amo este fanfic. Si les gusta, también dejen kudos en el fanfic original, sería de gran ayuda para la autora (y una motivación más para que ella siga).  
> La alexitimia es un desorden de tipo neurológico que genera en quienes la padecen una notoria incapacidad para poder controlar y reconocer sus propias emociones y, por lo tanto, los lleva a tener dificultades en materia de expresión verbal.

“Me preocupas mucho, Kenma,” dijo su madre a través del teléfono por veinteava vez –estaba llevando la cuenta- y Kenma dejó salir un suspiro, cambiándose el teléfono de oído. Dio media vuelta en la cama para quedar recostado sobre su estómago, y repasaba los patrones de las costuras del cobertor con su dedo índice mientras escuchaba las preocupaciones y escrúpulos de su madre sobre su vida independiente otra vez.

“Estoy bien, mamá,” respondió, también por veinteava vez, y esperó que con esto la conversación llegara a su fin. No era como si no estuviera en malos términos con su madre; eran muy cercanos y él se mostró bastante escéptico  de la idea de mudarse para ir a la universidad. Era solo que nunca le habían gustado las llamadas telefónicas, sin importar con quien fueran. Lo ponía incómodo el hecho de escuchar una voz y no poder ver el rostro de ella –de no poder leer las expresiones faciales y encontrar el sentido oculto detrás de cada palabra. Especialmente de su madre, quien, a pesar de su relación cercana y palabras dulces genuinas, siempre le daba una dosis de _Kenma, así es como yo querría_ _que fueras_ con sus sonrisas. A él no le importaba; al menos se lo decía a la cara. Tenía claro que ella lo amaba, incluso siendo de la forma que resultó –lo que es, específicamente _no_ como ella esperaba que fuera su hijo.

“¿Estás comiendo tres veces al día?” preguntó ella, y Kenma pudo escuchar ollas y sartenes sonando por lo bajo. “No comes lo suficiente, cariño. Cada vez que vienes a casa, estás mas delgado que antes. Me preocupas demasiado.”

Veintiuna.

“Mamá, estoy bien. Estoy comiendo.” Buscó una excusa para colgar rápidamente. “Tengo que salir con Shouyou hoy, así que iré a prepararme.”

“¡Oh! Ese chico adorable, ¿Cómo está?” Kenma casi pudo notar la calidez en la voz de su madre al mencionar el nombre de Shouyou. Puso los ojos en blanco. Todos amaban a Shouyou. No era una sorpresa. Shouyou prácticamente irradiaba felicidad y alegría –todo lo contario a Kenma, y él tenía claro que muy a menudo la gente se preguntaba por qué eran mejores amigos. Se conocían desde hace años. Probablemente Shouyou era la única persona fuera de su núcleo familiar con la que Kenma podía hablar tranquilamente, sin desear que la tierra se lo tragara completamente. Tal vez se debía a que Shouyou siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque la verdad no tenía muy claro. No podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que Shouyou no hubiese estado.

“ –me encontré con su madre en la tienda hace dos días,” su madre seguía hablando. “Y estábamos hablando de lo rápido que ustedes crecieron.”

“Bueno,” respondió. “Adiós.”

“Muy bien cariño, diviértete. Asegúrate de comer adecuadamente y –“

“Bueno, adiós.” Colgó antes de que ella se pasara otra media hora con sus despedidas, y frunció el ceño al reloj digital en la pantalla de su teléfono. Shouyou llegaría en cualquier momento. El colchón se movió repentinamente y se volteó a la derecha para ver el motivo. Kuroo lo estaba mirando con sus brillantes ojos verdes, y Kenma sonrió. “Hey,” murmuró suavemente, levantando una mano para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas. “¿Tienes hambre?”

Kuroo ronroneó, apoyándose en su mano y cerrando los ojos. Kenma sonrió y se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina para darle de comer a Kuroo. Kuroo lo siguió, sus pasos silenciados por el piso alfombrado. Apenas había sacado la comida de gato de la repisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un fuerte grito desde la sala de estar hizo que Kenma se sobresaltara. Kuroo siseó indignado.

“¡Sabía que lo volverías a hacer! ¡Lo sabía!” gritó Shouyou, sacudiendo su puño mientras entraba a la cocina. “¡Volviste a dejar la puerta sin llave!”

Kenma lo miró con la expresión en blanco. “Nunca la cierro con llave. Lo sabes.”

“ _Bueno,_ y te he advertido como, un millón de veces que le eches llave. Un día alguien va a entrar sin invitación y–“

“Tú haces eso todos los días.”

 “ –y te va a matar, y no voy a vengarte, porque te lo buscaste.”

“Está bien, no me importa.” Kenma siguió con su labor de alimentar a Kuroo y Shouyou negó con la cabeza. Se agachó para acariciar a Kuroo, quejándose con el gato sobre lo grosero que era Kenma, sin entender la devastación que sentiría si su mejor amigo fuera asesinado en su propia casa. Frunció el ceño cuando Kenma dejó el plato de comida del gato en el suelo y Kuroo se fue a comer.

“Hiciste que tu gato huyera de mí.”

“Tenía hambre.”

“Lo que sea. Yo también tengo hambre, ¡vamos!”

Kenma asintió, y tomó su teléfono del mesón, revisó sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que su billetera estaba ahí, y siguió a Shouyou hacia la puerta, echándole llave bajo la mirada fulminante de Shouyou. No era un fanático de la tradición de ‘¡Salgamos a comer todos los viernes!’, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. El poder de convencimiento de Shouyou era algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

Una vez que Shouyou ponía esa sonrisa suya, era capaz de hacer que cualquier persona hiciera lo que fuese. Era un poco perturbador.

“Bueno, Kageyama me invitó a salir ayer,” dijo Shouyou mientras se subían al elevador. Kenma quitó la vista de su teléfono por la sorpresa.  “Aunque no lo hizo a propósito. Resulta que se refería a almorzar como amigos, porque tenía cupones para un lugar de ramen, y no sabía a quién más llevar, así que me invitó a mí. Pero yo pensé que refería como a una, _cita cita,_ y me vestí bien y todo y él apareció con su uniforme.”

Kenma se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Aparentemente no estaba resultado demasiado exitoso, dada la mirada de indignación que recibió, pero eso sólo lo hacía más gracioso. No podía evitar sonreír.

“¡Es demasiado denso!” se quejó Shouyou. “Es un prodigio y todo lo que quieras en el voleibol, pero para él pasa completamente desapercibido el hecho de que literalmente me estoy arrojando hacia él y eso hace que quiera arrancarme el cabello.”

El elevador se sacudió cuando llegó al primer piso y Kenma lo maldijo en su cabeza. En verdad necesitaba presentar una queja al respecto. Shouyou le hizo señas al guardia mientras salían del edificio.

“¿Por qué me gusta un idiota tan grande?” preguntó. “¿Por qué? Dime por qué. Por favor no leas mis mensajes en voz alta, harás que me mate.”

Kenma se encogió de hombros. “No iba a hacerlo.”

“ _Mentiroso.”_

Kenma sonrió para sí mismo mientras presionaba el botón de retroceder, saliendo de los mensajes de su conversación con Shouyou. Había algunos contras de haber conocido por tanto tiempo a una persona. Puso el teléfono en su bolsillo cuando llegaron al patio de comidas. Habían hecho el acuerdo en su primer año de universidad de que salir al comer todos los viernes por la tarde –su salida semanal – no podían usar ningún aparato electrónico. No había caso en discutir el tema. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que cuando Shouyou quería que hiciera algo, terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas. Era injusto, pensaba, pero no era como si Shouyou lo forzara a hacer cosas que lo incomodaran. Ciertamente preferiría tener algo en las manos, pero mientras estuviera Shouyou para llevar la conversación, estaba bien. Sabía que nadie esperaba que fuera conversador.

“Hoy,” dijo Shouyou, volteándose a mirar a Kenma con una sonrisa brillante que reconocía como la sonrisa _estoy-tratando-de-hacer-las-cosas-a-mi-manera._ Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para tocar su teléfono. “Iremos a este nuevo café que abrió junto al McDonald’s.”

“¿No podemos simplemente ir a McDonald’s?”

“¡Quiero ir a un lugar nuevo!” Kenma alzó una ceja y Shouyou comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca. “Y eh, bueno, Kageyama consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo en McDonald’s y no tengo ganas de verlo con todo el asunto del almuerzo-y-no-cita.”

“No es como si se hubiese percatado,” murmuró Kenma, pero ahí estaba. No le agradaba haberse entrometido para saber la razón, porque ahora no podía negarse. Bueno, podía hacerlo, pero a pesar del hecho de que Shouyou podía convencerlo de hacer lo que fuera, también era lo suficientemente comprensivo como para saber que a Kenma no le agradaban los lugares nuevos, y probablemente accedería a ir a McDonald’s. Pero no obligaría a Shouyou a hacer eso. “Está bien, vamos.”

Shouyou sonrió y lo guio a la entrada del nuevo lugar – _Beans and Crèmes,_ era el nombre. Kenma frunció el ceño de manera juzgadora al ver el nombre, pero no dijo nada. Si querían hacer el ridículo, bien por ellos.

El lugar estaba repleto, e inmediatamente sintió esa familiar sensación de incomodidad en el estómago, al ver a tanta gente. Shouyou lo tomó del brazo y lo guio a una pequeña mesa en el rincón, relativamente lejos de toda la gente, aunque no completamente segregada. De todas formas, seguía siendo mejor, y Kenma estaba agradecido.

El menú en la mesa mostraba que no había mucha variedad de donde elegir. Al final, ambos decidieron ordenar hamburguesas idénticas y bebida, y Kenma se quedó en la mesa mientras Shouyou iba a hacer el pedido. Había mucha gente riéndose a su alrededor, y Kenma pudo ver una mesa llena de chicos de último o penúltimo año al otro lado del café, riendo de algo probablemente estúpido.

Uno de ellos era el Gran Rey del que Shouyou siempre se quejaba. Oikawa Tooru. Su habitación estaba junto a la de Kenma. Su novio también estaba ahí. Iwaizumi algo. También era un jugador de voleibol. Al parecer _todos_ eran jugadores de voleibol. Había visto a algunos de ellos en las prácticas de Shouyou, y se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos iba en segundo año como él, y que asistía a una de sus clases. Akaashi, tal vez. Lo que sea.  

Shouyou regresó antes de que pudiera pensar mucho sobre eso, y comenzó a contarle sobre cómo iba a matar al chico que se le había confesado a su hermana hace dos días, y ¿por qué estaba tan emocionado al respecto?

“Ya tiene trece años, no debería sorprenderte tanto,” dijo, y Shouyou frunció el ceño.

“Sí, pero… ¡Es tan pequeña! ¡La van a pervertir!”

“Natsu es más inteligente que eso.”

“¡Pero los chicos no! ¡Los voy a asesinar!”

Kenma suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Shouyou seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba su comida, probablemente estaba maquinando planes de asesinato, hasta que repentinamente chasqueó los dedos y apuntó a Kenma.

“¿Por qué _tú_ no tienes algo que contarme?

“Nada interesante me sucede.”

“¡Estás en la _universidad_ , Kenma! Deberías _salir,_ divertirte, enamorarte y –“

“No, gracias.”

“Oh vamos, al menos cuéntame _algo_ interesante.”

Kenma se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de bebida. “Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san son muy ruidosos.”

Shouyou se ahogó con la comida y Kenma tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegó a su casa pasado la media noche. No es como si hubiese esperado volver antes de eso. Una vez Shouyou lo mantuvo fuera hasta las dos de la mañana, y se encontraba feliz de haber acordado salir los viernes y no un día de semana. Probablemente se perdería las clases de la mañana si ese no fuera el caso. Ya llegaba lo suficientemente tarde así como estaban las cosas. Las mañanas no trataban bien a Kenma.

¿Por qué se demoraban tanto? No era como si hubiesen hecho algo. Simplemente comían y charlaban. Y ocasionalmente Shouyou exigía historias, como lo había hecho hoy. Usualmente, Kenma simplemente escuchaba y comentaba aquí y allá.

Aunque era divertido. Shouyou era una persona divertida para pasar el rato, y Kenma estaba agradecido de tenerlo como amigo. El elevador se sacudió nuevamente cuando llegó a su piso y Kenma fulminó con la mirada las puertas de éste cuando se cerraron tras él. Realmente necesitaba presentar una queja al respecto. Se escuchaba música fuerte que sonaba dentro de unas de las habitaciones –probablemente Lev, pensó Kenma mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Fue recibido por el fuerte e indignado maullido de Kuroo, y se agachó para disculparse por haberse demorado tanto.

“Lo siento” murmuró, mientras Kuroo se marchaba olfateando el aire. Ah, bueno.

Dejó la puerta sin llave tras él y se dirigió a su habitación. En aproximadamente diez minutos, le llegaría un mensaje de Shouyou escrito completamente en mayúsculas, ordenándole que le pusiera llave a la puerta. De todas formas no lo haría. Kenma tenía muchos vecinos agradables.

No era algo malo, pero eso significaba que iba mucha gente a pedirle una cosa o la otra todo el tiempo, y la verdad no le agradaba mucho el tener que ir y quitarle llave a la puerta cada vez que alguien fuera a decirle algo. Tampoco era como si realmente hubiese algún peligro. Nadie podía entrar en el campus sin una credencial, y tampoco se podía entrar a los dormitorios sin una credencial. Hasta donde él sabía, las únicas personas que podían llegar eran otros estudiantes o profesores, y en vista de que era prácticamente invisible como individuo, no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

Y tampoco tenía objetos de valor que pudieran llevarse, aparte de su teléfono, consola portátil y laptop, pero casi siempre los andaba trayendo consigo, así que no importaba.

_Se preocupan demasiado,_ pensó, mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero antes quería jugar el nuevo nivel que desbloqueó en la tarde. Tan solo media hora, se dijo a sí mismo y se acostó. Kuroo estaba acurrucado a su lado, aparentemente ya no estaba enojado, porque dejó que Kenma lo acariciara.

El mensaje de Shouyou llegó en el momento exacto – CIERRA LA PUERTA CON LLAVE O VOY A ENVIAR ASESINOS – y Kenma medio sonrió para sus adentros. Típico de Shouyou. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y tomó su PSP que estaba en su velador.

Aproximadamente a las dos y media, cuando había decidido que no necesitaba jugar el nuevo nivel en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de entrada. Kuroo inmediatamente se sentó y Kenma se quedó inmóvil. Aunque sabía que todos en ese piso sabían que la puerta estaría abierta, y que no le importaba que entraran sin tocar, nadie llegaba tan tarde. Tal vez a excepción de Lev, de al final del pasillo, pero habría gritado ¡ _KENMA-SAN!_ al entrar,  así que no podía ser él. _Tal vez es Shouyou_ , pensó. _Ha venido a asustarme._

Aunque no parecía probable. Shouyou no era una persona nocturna.

Apagó la PSP para escuchar atentamente, pero no pudo escuchar nada. Bueno, un ladrón no sería exactamente ruidoso, pero no podía ser así de silencioso, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado, porque definitivamente Kuroo también lo había escuchado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, y Kenma se tomó un minuto para recordarse a sí mismo que no podía ser nadie peligroso – _credenciales de estudiante, ¿recuerdas?_

_Las credenciales pueden ser robadas fácilmente,_ dijo una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza, que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de Shouyou. Kenma tomó una pantufla y atravesó la habitación en puntillas. Aún no había señales de vida. Detrás de él, Kuroo maulló ruidosamente y Kenma se sobresaltó, dejando caer la pantufla por la sorpresa.

“Silencio,” siseó. Apagó la luz y abrió la manilla cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no hacer ruido.

No parecía que hubiese alguien ahí. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, iluminada tan solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Aun así, no podía ver a nadie o nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez se lo había imaginado. Kuroo debió haber escuchado algo desde la calle.

Abrió completamente la puerta y salió, con la pantufla aun agarrada firmemente, solo por si acaso. Ya se había calmado casi por completo. No había asesinos seriales. No iba a morir.

Volvió a encender las luces de su habitación y ya casi había cerrado la puerta cuando lo vio.

Algo en el sofá. Podría haber pasado completamente desapercibido sólo con la luz de la luna, pero ahora que había luz clara alumbrando desde adentro de la habitación, definitivamente podía verlo. Algo en el sofá. Inmóvil en su mayor parte, pero enorme y sospechosamente parecido a un humano. Kenma se aferró con más fuerza a la pantufla y encendió la luz.

_Esto es una mala idea,_ le dijo la parte racional e influenciada por Shouyou de su cerebro. Él era pequeño y débil, gracias a años de no hacer ejercicio, y la persona en su sofá no estaba precisamente en la misma situación, considerando el musculoso brazo atravesado sobre uno de sus cojines. No sería un contrincante, ni siquiera con la pantufla. _Especialmente_ con la pantufla. Debería volver a su habitación y llamar a seguridad. Tal vez debería comenzar a cerrar la puerta con llave.

De todas formas, se acercó. El olor a alcohol le llegó a mitad de camino, y Kenma arrugó la nariz. Genial, un ebrio. El intruso tenía el rostro escondido entre los cojines, y no fue hasta que estuvo justo en frente de él que pudo reconocer quién era. Jugador de voleibol, definitivamente. Había estado en la mesa en _Beans and Crèmes_. Probablemente iba en tercer año, pensó Kenma.  Dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Shouyou definitivamente iba a matarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora! La universidad es un abismo infernal que me succiona la no-vida. Nadie me mandó a estudiar una carrera del área de la salud, pero bueno, el mundo no va a dejar de funcionar.  
> Disfruten la traducción.

Kenma casi había terminado el juego por completo para cuando el intruso comenzó a mostrar signos de recobrar la conciencia. Se había despertado extrañamente temprano para ser sábado –la verdad, extrañamente temprano para ser Kenma– lo que no era una sorpresa, dada toda la situación de “hay alguien que no conozco en mi departamento” dando vueltas por su cabeza. Había despertado pensando en la libertad de su sofá, pero las 7:40 am parecía ser demasiado temprano. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que se necesitaba de al menos tres llamadas de Shouyou y un salto de Kuroo sobre su estómago para despertarlo para su clase de las 9 am en la semana.

El sofá seguía ocupado cuando entró a la sala de estar, lo que era de esperarse. Nadie se despertaba tan temprano los sábados, y definitivamente tampoco lo haría alguien que perdió el conocimiento por haber bebido mucho la noche anterior. Trató de recordar cómo curar la resaca. Según las películas y las tontas novelas coreanas de Shouyou, recordaba que necesitaban agua –beber mucho secaba la boca, o algo así, y obviamente dolores de cabeza. Sirvió un vaso de agua y encontró un envase de analgésicos en la caja con medicamentos que Shouyou lo había obligado a tener. Tal vez si era agradable y lo ayudaba a curar la resaca, no le haría daño, en caso de que fuera peligroso. Aún podía correr, pensó. Podía ir a buscar al guardia y estaría a salvo.

Pero honestamente, el sujeto no parecía peligroso. O al menos Kenma no podía imaginarlo siéndolo por la forma en que estaba acurrucado en el sofá, abrazando uno de los cojines firmemente contra su pecho.

Kuroo dirigió una mirada llena de disgusto al sofá, como decidiendo no volver a sentarse jamás ahí, y decidió quedarse junto a los pies de Kenma en todo momento, lo que llevó a Kenma a casi tropezar con él un par de veces y a pisarle la cola de lleno una vez, por lo que después se quedó en un rincón de la habitación mientras fulminaba con la mirada al inmenso bulto humano que ocupaba su lugar favorito. Kenma puso los ojos en blanco cuando le fue dirigida una mirada traicionada, y se sentó en el suelo junto a mesita de café, para jugar el nuevo nivel que había desbloqueado la noche anterior.

Ya eran las once de la mañana para cuando llegó a la batalla con el jefe final, y Kuroo se había acomodado en su regazo, probablemente aburrido de fingir indiferencia. Un quejido anormalmente ruidoso asustó a Kuroo lo suficiente como para hacerlo huir, enterrando sus garras en la rodilla de Kenma en el proceso. Kenma maldijo por lo bajo y levantó la vista hacia mirar al tipo en su sillón. Se veía un poco desconcertado, recostado con los ojos abiertos, pero mirando a su alrededor confundido. Lo que era de esperarse, después de todo, se había quedado dormido en el departamento de un desconocido. Kenma sintió que debía decir algo –tal vez saludar, o tal vez decir ‘¿hey, estás bien?’, pero decidió permanecer en silencio.

Entonces los ojos negros del desconocido se enfocaron en él, para luego fruncir el ceño y sentarse abruptamente, y gritar de dolor mientras se afirmaba la cabeza. Kenma había estado en lo correcto sobre los dolores de cabeza. “Puta vida,” rezongó, masajeándose las temples. “¿Quién eres?”

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

“Ugh, bien, lo que sea. ¿Dónde estoy?”

“En mi casa,” dijo Kenma, inexpresivo, pero bajando unas cuantas octavas cuando le dio un buen vistazo al desconocido. Definitivamente, era alto –Kenma se pudo dar cuenta a pesar de que estaba sentado –y era todo músculos y de rostro apuesto. Alto, bronceado, desconocido –casi se ríe de sí mismo. Estaba en algún lugar de la categoría guau, tal vez. Pero también había que considerar a Oikawa-san en la categoría de guau, y si todas las personas en esa categoría eran iguales, no quería conocer a nadie así.

“Espera, ¿Qué?” El desconocido miró alrededor frenéticamente. “¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí? Perdí el conocimiento en algún lugar extraño, porque ni siquiera bebí tanto, y recuerdo haberme dirigido donde Bokuto y subir las escaleras y– “

“Entraste  a mi departamento anoche a las 2:30,” le cortó Kenma, aun en voz baja, con la vista fija en la alfombra. “No le echo llave a la puerta, y estabas ebrio.”

“¡No estaba ebrio! ¡Ni siquiera había bebido tanto!” exclamó el extraño alto-guapo-y-bronceado. “Me estás jodiendo– ¿¡allané tu departamento?!  
La respuesta fue  otra encogida de hombros. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte maullido. Kenma puso los ojos en blanco. Conocía ese tono. Era el tono de _préstame-atención_ –una demanda para que el desconocido le prestara atención, lo que era sorprendente, dado que a Kuroo no le gustaban la gente nueva.

“Kuroo, guarda silencio,” murmuró, no estando feliz con el hecho de que tuvo que alzar la voz. Recibió una mirada desconcertada de parte del tipo en el sofá.

“¡Pero no he dicho nada!”

Kenma parpadeó. “Lo sé.”

“Acabas de decirme que guarde silencio.”

“Le dije a mi gato que guardara silencio.”

“¿Tu gato? ¿El que estaba maullando hace un momento? Tu gato– ¿Nombraste a tu gato Kuroo?”

Kenma frunció el ceño. ¿Había algo malo en eso? Es cierto, no era el nombre más original del mundo, pero eso no era su culpa suya. Originalmente Kuroo era Rin, como su personaje favorito de Love Live!, pero un mes después se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Rin era macho, y Shouyou había decidido llamarlo Kuroo porque era negro. Shouyou no era la persona más creativa del mundo. Asintió lentamente.

“Guau,” dijo el desconocido, sonriendo. ¿Qué era guau? Eso de seguro no era guau. No había nada de guau en el hecho de que su gato se llamara Kuroo. A menos de que fuera el tipo de guau de ‘eres realmente estúpido’, y en ese caso el guau debía ser dirigido a Shouyou, no a él. “Es gracioso,” siguió. “Mi nombre es Tetsurou Kuroo, así que quedé como ‘woah, por qué me haces callar, no he dicho nada.’”

Kenma pestañeó. Ah. Así que eso era. Había un desconocido en su casa –tal vez no un borracho, como había pensado originalmente, ya que no parecía tener síntomas de resaca, y había jurado que no bebió tanto –que se llamaba igual que su gato. Eso era agradable. Esto probablemente contaría como una _Historia Interesante de viernes por la noche_ , excepto que a Shouyou no le haría gracia la parte del desconocido que entró a mi casa en la mitad de la noche. Aunque el tipo no era peligroso. Y compartía nombre con su gato.

Aún no estaba seguro si debía contarle a Shouyou, aunque no había caso que lo hiciera. Shouyou tenía contactos en todas partes. Y este sujeto era uno de los chicos del voleibol, así que Shouyou de seguro lo conocía.

“Oh,” dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta.

“No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? Está bien, yo hablo mucho, así que no hay problema. Aún podemos entablar una conversación.”

“¿Por qué asumes que vamos a entablar una conversación?”

“Allané tu departamento accidentalmente,” respondió Kuroo, sonriendo. “Juro que no era mi intención, de todas formas. Subía donde Bokuto, pero creo que me equivoqué de torre. ¿Cuál es esta?”

“M2”

“Está bien, torre correcta, departamento incorrecto.”

“No deberías beber tanto,” murmuró Kenma, mirando el suelo. “No es saludable.”

“Oh, lo sé. Ni siquiera bebí tanto, no sé cómo pasó esto,” gesticuló alocadamente con los brazos, lo que Kenma pensó que era un poco enervante. Si alguien estuviese parado junto a él, de seguro sería abofeteado realmente fuerte. “La verdad generalmente no bebo, normalmente, pero ayer rompí con mi novia y bueno.”

“Oh,” fue la tonta respuesta que dio Kenma. “Yo… eh, ¿lo siento?”

“No importa, tu no hiciste nada. Nuestra relación fue difícil desde el principio, así que no estaba sorprendido.”

Kenma asintió, no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía decir ahora. Hasta donde él sabía, no necesitaba los detalles de la vida amorosa de un desconocido. Incluso si conocía el nombre de dicho desconocido. Nunca le había gustado husmear en vidas ajenas.

“¡Ah!” Kuroo se dio una palmada en el muslo. “¿Dónde está tu gato? Quiero ver a mi gemelo animal, ¡Kuroo!” rio. “Se siente tan extraño llamar mi propio nombre. ¡Hey, Kuroo!”

“No va a salir tan fácilmente,” dijo Kenma. “Es tímido cuando hay desconocidos.”

Mientras decía eso, se escucharon pequeños pasos que venían por la alfombra, y el gato negro salió tímidamente de la habitación para sentarse junto a Kenma y mirar extáticamente al Kuroo humano.

“¡Se parece a mí!” El Kuroo humano –Tetsurou, decidió llamarlo Kenma, al menos en su mente –se inclinó para acariciar al gato, y pareció extremadamente anonadado cuando Kuroo se escabulló de la mano y se escondió tras Kenma. “Oh, vamos, ¡no te haré daño! ¡Incluso tenemos el mismo nombre!”

“No creo que lo sepa…”

“Estoy seguro de que lo hace. ¡Caerá eventualmente!” la sonrisa de Tetsurou era confiada –era una de esas sonrisas de comercial de pasta dental, notó Kenma. Las chicas probablemente se abalanzaban sobre el. Tal vez incluso algunos chicos.

Tetsurou estaba haciendo sonidos de gato, chasqueando los dedos para llamar la atención de Kuroo. Kenma suspiró y resistió el impulso de negar con la cabeza. No había forma de que Kuroo dejara que un desconocido lo tocara. Había llevado a Kenma casi dos semanas para que se sintiera cómodo con él, e incluso a Shouyou le costó casi un mes.

Es por eso que quedó en shock –acompañado por el sentimiento de alta traición– cuando después de aproximadamente un minuto de llamados, Kuroo miró desde atrás de Kenma y cuidadosamente dio pasitos hacia la mano estirada, hasta que Tetsurou estaba acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, claramente disfrutándolo. Kenma miró feo a su gato, aunque ninguno de los Kuroos pareció darse cuenta. _No habrá pescado para ti este sábado,_ decidió.

“¡Le agrado!”

“Sí,” respondió Kenma, sin entusiasmo.

Tetsurou soltó una carcajada. “Él sabía que yo simplemente era otro Kuroo extendiendo la mano como muestra de amistad.”

 _Lo que tu digas,_ pensó Kenma, pero no lo dijo. Además, habían asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar, que el hecho de que su gato era un traidor. Por ejemplo, por qué Kuroo Tetsurou –que acababa de terminar con su novia– estaba en el departamento de Kenma. Aparte de haber confundido su departamento con el de otra persona. Aparentemente había más personas que no echaban llave. Tal vez podía usar eso como argumento contra Shouyou para la próxima.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” preguntó. Tetsurou se encogió de hombros, aparentemente demasiado ocupado con el gato ronroneando en su regazo. _Traidor_ , pensó nuevamente Kenma.

“Ya lo dije, departamento equivocado. ¿Qué piso es este?”

“Quinto.”

“Ah, de seguro es eso. El ascensor se estaba demorando mucho, así que decidí ir por las escaleras, y al parecer confundí el quinto piso con el sexto. El departamento de Bokuto debería estar justo arriba de este.” Y luego miró a Kenma. “Y deberías echar llave. Eso es lo que le digo siempre a Bokuto, pero no quiere hacer caso.”

Y tampoco lo haría él, decidió Kenma. No necesitaba _otra_ persona diciéndole que  echara llave. Tenía suficiente con las personas que ya lo hacían. Al menos ahora sabía que había más personas que tampoco lo hacen. Definitivamente usaría eso en contra de Shouyou.

“Maldición,” dijo repentinamente Tetsurou, mirando el reloj de la pared. “Dormí la mitad del día y me perdí el entrenamiento.”

“…¿voleibol?” preguntó Kenma, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Tenía la reputación –al menos entre las cinco personas que conocía– de ser completamente despistado con respecto a su alrededor. Y ahora la persona número seis sabría que no era tan cierto.

“Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?”

Miró hacia otro lado. “Mi mejor amigo está en el equipo. Deberías irte a casa, ahora.”

“Tienes razón, pero ¿quién es tu mejor amigo? Debería conocerlo, ¿cierto?”

Kenma permaneció callado por un segundo, comparando los pros y los contra de decirle quién. Si le decía a Tetsurou, entonces Shouyou se enteraría en una hora, máximo. Pero si no lo hacía, se enteraría a más tardar el lunes. ¿Cuáles eran los pros? No había pros. No ganaba nada al decirle a esta persona quién era su mejor amigo. Pero adivinaría de todas formas, ya que el equipo no era exactamente grande.

“Hinata Shouyou,” admitió finalmente, pidiéndose explicaciones a sí mismo del por qué le dio información personal tan fácilmente. A un _desconocido._

Tetsurou jadeó dramáticamente, apuntando con un dedo acusador a su cara. “¡¿Eres el mejor amigo del Renacuajo?!”

“… ¿sí?” Renacuajo. También recordaría usar eso contra Shouyou.

“Así que tú eres el niño lindo en el piso de Oikawa.”

“No soy un niño.” Respondió Kenma. “Y Oikawa-san está en el departamento de al lado.”

“Ya veo, quinto piso. Debí darme cuenta antes.” Tetsurou arrugó la nariz. “Espera, conozco tu nombre, lo he escuchado muchas veces. Ken, ¿cierto?”

“Kenma. Kenma Kozume.” Había una pequeña sensación de… _algo_ , en su estómago, que no podía identificar, al enterarse de que alguien conocía su nombre. Alguien con quien nunca había hablado conocía su nombre. O bueno, casi, pero contaba. Pensó que era emoción, pero era absurdo. No había necesidad de que se sintiera emocionado porque alguien lo conocía. Especialmente alguien como Tetsurou.

 _Bueno, él no está mal,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Es un poco sobre entusiasta. Como Shouyou._ Y Shouyou era su mejor amigo, ¿no?

“Eso, eso.” Tetsurou sonrió y extendió la mano. “Gusto en conocerte, Kenma.”

“Nos conocimos hace una hora,” dijo Kenma, precavido mientras tomaba lentamente la mano y la sacudía.

“Sí, pero,” su mano fue sacudida violentamente, y Kenma miró los brazos musculosos hastiado. No mentían, era demasiado fuerte. “Acabamos de conocernos apropiadamente. Con nombres. Bueno, tu descubriste el mío antes, pero ya que.”

Kenma se encogió de hombros, soltando su mano de la de Kuroo. ¿Era grosero hacer eso? No lo era, ¿verdad? Habían estrechado la mano apropiadamente. No estaba siendo grosero. Tal vez.

Se escuchó un maullido fuerte desde el lado, y Kuroo los miró ofendido por haber sido ignorado tanto tiempo. Tetsurou rio.

“Bien, tienes hambre,” murmuró Kenma, esperando que Tetsurou no lo escuchara. No trató de ver a través de su cabello para verificarlo, de todas formas. Eso sería incómodo. Mientras le preparaba la comida a Kuroo, se le vino a la mente que podría ser grosero no ofrecer desayuno. Era su departamento después de todo. No es como si estuviera en la obligación de servirle desayuno a nadie. No había _pedido_ que Tetsurou entrada a su casa en la mitad de la noche. No le debía desayuno a nadie.

“¿Quieres algo para comer?” preguntó de todas formas, y suspiró aliviado cuando Tetsurou sacudió la cabeza. Aunque duró solo un momento, y se arrepintió haber sacado el desayuno a colación.

“Sabes, para compensar la molestia que te estoy causando, deja que te invite a tomar desayuno.”

Kenma quedó en blanco. “Yo… eh, no creo que sea–“

“Oh, ¡vamos!” dijo Tetsurou, quitando a Kuroo de su regazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina de todas formas. Kenma lo ignoró y siguió preparando la comida de Kuroo. “Yo invito.”

“N-no importa–“

“No, no, insisto.” Antes de que Kenma pudiera reaccionar, Tetsurou se había acercado y lo tomó por la muñeca,  por alguna razón, no se molestó en soltarse. “Debió ser una real molestia hacerse cargo de mí y todo eso–“

“Lo único que hiciste fue dormir en mi sofá.”

“–y yo no sería capaz de dormir si no te lo pago, ¿sabes?”

 _No lo sé,_ quería decir. Este sujeto era exactamente igual a Shouyou, solo que más grande. Y aparentemente era bueno con los gatos. A pesar de todo eso, se vio encogiéndose de hombros dócilmente y Tetsurou alzó el puño. Estúpida timidez. En verdad tenía que sobrellevarla y aprender a decir que no. A los extraños que podrían asesinarte. Excepto que Tetsurou no parecía el tipo de persona que mataría a alguien –a decir verdad, era bastante agradable, y no era el tipo de persona con la que a Kenma le gustaba pasar el rato –pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que aprender a decir que no. Tal vez aun podía hacerlo.

“Voy… voy a ir a buscar mis cosas.” Está bien, tal vez no.

“Sí, sí, deberías hacer eso y yo voy a… debería lavar mis dientes y eso–“

“… ¿Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra? “

“Oh, genial, ¡gracias Kenma!”

Esperó en el sofá mientras Tetsurou estaba en el baño, cuestionando todas sus decisiones en la vida. ¿Por qué Tetsurou estaba usando su primer nombre? ¿Por qué aceptó? ¿Por qué le había ofrecido el cepillo de dientes extra? Debió haber llamado a seguridad antes de que Tetsurou se hubiera despertado siquiera. Estaba siendo demasiado amable. Decidió que era culpa de la influencia de Shouyou. Shouyou, a quien conoció porque se había perdido y Shouyou lo encontró sentado en una esquina del parque.

“ _Mi casa es la que tiene el techo rosado. ¡Deberías ir a visitarme alguna vez!”_

Y al final, Kenma se burló, _Shouyou_ era el que le decía que debía ser cuidadoso con quién hablaba. No tenía cara para reprocharle. Apenas se aprendió su número telefónico y su dirección comenzó a decírsela a todo el mundo.

“Vamos a _Beans and Crèmes_.” Tarareó Tetsurou, saliendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, más fresco y radiante de lo que se veía antes, si es que eso era posible. “Es ese local nuevo en el patio de comidas junto a McDonald’s.”

“Lo sé,” respondió Kenma. “Cené ahí ayer.”

“¿De veras? ¡Yo también! ¡No te vi!”

 _Lo sé, y que bueno que no lo hiciste,_ pensó Kenma, pero solo se encogió de hombros. “Estaba en un rincón…”

Decidió no mencionar que lo había visto. De alguna forma, eso haría las cosas peor. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo haría, lo presentía. Probablemente por todo el asunto de la reputación.

No se molestó en mostrar resistencia cuando fue tomado por el brazo y lo arrastraron por la puerta hacia un desayuno que no quería. Kuroo lo miró impasible desde el suelo de la cocina, y no hizo nada al respecto cuando Kenma lo miró con desesperación. _Traidor._ Bueno, no es como si hubiese esperado que hiciera algo, pero un milagro no le hacía mal a nadie.

Por primera vez, deseó que hubiera algún tipo de conmoción en algún lugar que pudiese prevenir esto, pero el universo lo odiaba o algo así, así que no pasó nada. Tetsurou lo llevó felizmente al primer piso, riendo cuando el ascensor se sacudió en el primer nivel y habló animosamente durante todo el trayecto al patio de comidas.

Fue a una mesa en el rincón del café, a pesar de que habían otras mesas desocupadas. Kenma miró la mesa para dos sorprendido.

“Asumo que no te gusta la gente,” dijo Tetsurou mientras tomaba asiento. “Aquí está bien, ¿cierto?”

Kenma asintió tontamente y se sentó. No se dio cuenta hasta mucho después, después de regresar de un desayuno que no estuvo tan mal como esperaba –a excepción del olor a tocino, ugh –que no había echado llave al salir. Y que Tetsurou nunca le dijo que lo hiciera.

 

* * *

 

“Así que,” dijo Shouyou el lunes por la mañana, mientras salían del bloque residencial y Kenma bebía jugo de manzana. “Alguien se metió a tu departamento, y luego tuviste una cita con el intruso.”

Kenma se ahogó. “No fue una cita.”

“¡Fue demasiado como una cita! Fueron a Beans and Crèmes y comieron pie de manzana con porción extra de crema que _él_ pagó y se sentaron en un rincón en una mesa para dos y–“

“Me arrastró hasta ahí para invitarme porque se sintió mal por ‘allanar mi departamento’,” murmuró Kenma. “Y tampoco fue un allanamiento, fue un accidente.”

“¡Pero saliste con él! ¡Nunca sales conmigo!”

“Salgo contigo todas las semanas.”

Shouyou frunció el ceño. “Porque te obligo.”

“Tetsurou también me obligó.”

“¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!” Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó de caminar para jadear dramáticamente, y se apretó el pecho. “¡Estás usando su primer nombre! ¡El también usaba el tuyo! ¡¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?!”

Kenma puso los ojos en blanco. “Usa el mío por razones que desconozco. Yo uso el suyo para no confundirme. Ya tengo un Kuroo en mi vida.”

“Cierto, tu gato, con el que se llevó de maravilla,” Shouyou volvió a fruncir el ceño. “Me tomó como un mes hacer lo mismo.”

 _Dime algo que no sepa_ , pensó Kenma. Estaba un poco molesto por eso, pero anoche cuando Kuroo lo había acariciado con el hocico ya se había olvidado de cierta forma que se suponía que estaba enojado.

“Tú.” Shouyou le golpeó levemente el brazo. “Cierra con llave para la próxima.”

Kenma suspiró y sacó su teléfono, con el que se mantuvo ocupado todo el trayecto a clases.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora! La universidad me tiene vuelta loca, esta semana que tuve más relajada me fui a vacunar y ugh, dormí eternamente. Como iba a saber que me daría tanto sueño? Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Siento mucho la demora ;A;

“Cierra la puerta con llave,” Dijo Shouyou, entrando sin que lo invitaran, como siempre. “O vas a terminar teniendo una cita con un asesino serial.”

Kenma simplemente le frunció el ceño a su tarea de cálculo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista. Había pasado una semana tranquila desde El Allanamiento –como le gustaba llamarlo s Shouyou; las mayúsculas eran necesarias – y todos sus conocidos ya se habían enterado del hecho, gracias a cierta persona. También les gustaba molestarlo por eso –variaciones de ‘cierra la puerta o alguien va a entrar otra vez’ eran todo lo que oía por estos días, aunque (en su mayoría) en un lenguaje bastante menos colorido. No era como si le importara, ya que de todas formas no es haría caso.

Ya ni siquiera era un asunto de ‘demasiada molestia’, a diferencia de cómo había empezado. Probablemente se había convertido en un ‘dicen que debería hacerlo, pero soy terco y estoy en lo correcto, así que no lo haré’. De todas formas, no importaba, porque el punto era que no iba a cerrar con llave. Nada malo había pasado hasta ahora, e incluso “el allanamiento” había sido tal, por lo que no tenía incentivo.

“Kenma,” dijo Shouyou, dirigiéndose al sofá a sentarse junto a él. Tomó a Kuroo del regazo de Kenma y lo puso en el suyo. “Literalmente todo el mundo te está diciendo que cierres con llave, trata de alegrarles el día o algo.”

Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, tomando su calculadora. La verdad no podía entender por qué todos seguían preocupados por eso. Claramente él no le había tomado mucha importancia. ¿Para qué molestarse? Shouyou suspiró, exasperado –al menos sabía cuándo rendirse –acarició  a Kuroo detrás de las orejas, provocando que ronroneara. “¿Supiste que hoy volví  a golpear a Kageyama en el rostro con la pelota?”

“Chocante.”

“Qué cruel eres, Kenma.” Kuroo saltó de su regazo y se dirigió a la habitación, y Shouyou frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el colchón, suspirando mientras estiraba los brazos. “Bueno, fue un accidente y parecía bastante molesto, fue aterrador. Pero no se molestó.”

Kenma murmuró algo como respuesta. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Una larga cadena de quejas sobre cuán intimidante podía ser Kageyama, lo que llevaría a una reflexión profunda de cómo no era tan intimidante en determinada situación, y luego más quejas sobre sus señales cruzadas, seguida de añoranza excesiva. No era algo nuevo. Había escuchado lo suficiente sobre este tema como para toda su vida. Ni siquiera conocía personalmente a Kageyama, pero gracias a la atracción masiva de Shouyou, sabía todo de él –desde su sabor de helado favorito, hasta el estampado de sus bóxers el lunes –algo que podría haber vivido toda la vida sin saber.

(La verdad no pensaba Kageyama fuera del tipo que usaba ositos.)

Aunque no le importaba. Al menos de esta forma no tenía que hablar. Prefería simplemente escuchar. La mayoría de sus amigos eran muy parlanchines –no es como si tuviera muchos –y así es como le gustaba.

“Es tan injusto,” decía Shouyou. “Es demasiado denso.”

Ahí lo tienes. Kenma suspiró. “¿Por qué simplemente no lo invitas a salir?”

Shouyou inspiró dramáticamente. “¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Sabrá que me gusta!”

“¿No es ese el punto?”

“No, no, no. Ese no es el punto. No lo entiendes, ya que no te gusta nadie y nunca te ha gustado nadie, lo que no puedo entender como llevas 20 años haciéndolo.” Una mirada inquisitiva acompañó la afirmación, y Kenma frunció el ceño. Ya sabía a donde iba eso. “Tal vez deberías –“

“No estoy interesado en estar interesado en nadie, gracias.”

Shouyou hizo un puchero, pero no tocó más el tema. “Así que, ¡Es viernes!”

“Lo sé.”

“Es día de cenar.”

“Lo sé.”

“Simplemente vayamos a McDonald’s.”

Kenma dudó por una fracción de segundo, y luego se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, esperaba que Shouyou comenzara a darle una lista de razones por las cuales deberían ir a un lugar nuevo, ya que la última vez había accedido, o que querría volver a _Beans and Crèmes_ porque era un buen lugar, y se había preparado mentalmente para poner los ojos en blanco y aceptar. No es como si quisiera volver a _Beans and Crèmes._ Simplemente no quería lidiar con las técnicas de persuasión de Shouyou. Sospechaba que eso era mitad mentira, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Eso sería romper su regla. No había razón para querer volver a ese lugar, y se rehusaba a decir lo contrario.

“Deja que termine mi tarea,” dijo, y Shouyou asintió, levantándose del sofá y salió a buscar a Kuroo nuevamente. Kenma miró los números en la página y se recordó a si mismo que no le gustaban los lugares nuevos, y que preferiría no ir.

Excepto de Beans and Crèmes no era exactamente un lugar nuevo, dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza. La que sonaba como Shouyou. Miró fulminantemente en dirección a su habitación.

 

* * *

 

La caminata hacia el patio de comida no fue muy diferente de lo usual –Kenma muriendo por usar su teléfono, pero dejándolo en su bolsillo de todas formas, como habían acordado, y Shouyou hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Últimamente sólo hablaba de su amor hacia su levantador, así que Kenma se sorprendió cuando el tema de conversación se convirtió en algo que pasó durante el entrenamiento, pero que no tenía relación con Kageyama. Se lo mencionó a Shouyou y tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando éste se volvió completamente rojo.

“¡No estoy obsesionado, deja de hacerlo sonar de esa forma!” declaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kenma alzó una ceja. “Bueno, tal vez sí lo estoy, ¡Pero eso no importa! Si no quieres escucharme, entonces no lo hagas.”

“Te escucho,” dijo Kenma. “Sólo lo decía.”

“Bueno, está bien, Deja de sacarlo a colación si no está acá.”

_Tú deberías hacer eso_ , pensó Kenma, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué me decías?”

“Bueno, como te estaba contando,” continuó Shouyou. “Lev piensa que será la estrella, pero obviamente lo seré yo, así que le dije que no tenía caso que siguiera tan entusiasmado con el tema y entonces Kuroo-san–” cortó la oración y le sonrió burlonamente. Kenma puso los ojos en blanco. “entonces Kuroo-san nos dijo que dejáramos de hacer alboroto y lanzó un balón a la cara–”

Kenma suspiró y miró al suelo, pisando justo en el medio de cada baldosa con cada paso. Shouyou continuó con su historia, haciendo énfasis cada vez que decía ‘Kuroo-san’, y Kenma ponía los ojos en blanco por la estupidez del asunto. Apenas lo conocía, y Shouyou no paraba de molestarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarlo dormir en su sofá? Oh, tanto potencial para ser molestado. Decidió que molestaría a Shouyou con Kageyama más seguido. O al menos mencionarlo más durante las conversaciones.

 

* * *

 

El McDonald’s estaba repleto, como siempre, y Kenma se rehusaba a admitir –incluso para el mismo –que tenía la mínima esperanza de que fueran a Beans and Crèmes. No lo harían, y lo sabía bien.  Shouyou no lo obligaría, y el tampoco quería decirlo, así que no tenía sentido que se sintiera decepcionado. Siempre podía volver a ir solo, tal vez con su tarea. Se sacudió el pensamiento. No, eso significaba que quería ir, cosa que no quería, porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. La negación no es solo un río en Egipto, siempre decía Shouyou, y Kenma decidió no pensar más en el asunto.

 “Ah, no hay mesas vacías,” dijo Shouyou decepcionado. “Podemos sentarnos con alguien que conozcamos, si no te importa, ¿o vamos a otro lugar?”

“Sí,” respondió, a punto de acceder a la segunda opción, cuando una mesa relativamente grande con un solo ocupante llamó su atención. Sonrió para sí mismo e indicó con la cabeza hacia dicha mesa. “Vamos a sentarnos con Kageyama.”

“Bueno, vamos a –espera, ¿qué?” Shouyou se volteó rápidamente en la dirección que apuntaba Kenma, y éste casi ríe de la expresión llena de pánico de su amigo. “Oh dios, Kenma, no.”

“No hay otro lugar, vamos a sentarnos con Kageyama.”

“¡No puedo sentarme ahí! Comenzaré a hiperventilar y a hablar demasiado, y se va a dar cuenta y entonces moriré –”

“Pasas tres horas, todos los días con él,” dijo Kenma. “Si fuera a darse cuenta solo por eso, ya lo sabría.”

Los ojos de Shouyou se abrieron de horror, y Kenma se preguntó por qué se preocupaba de que alguien tan denso como Kageyama fuera a darse cuenta de cosas tan pequeñas. No es como si fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo. Aunque debería darle algo de crédito –era un jugador de voleibol prodigioso después de todo. Y tal vez podría adivinarlo, si prestara atención, pero Shouyou no necesitaba saber eso.

“Si en verdad lo sabe, Kenma –”

“No lo sabe, cálmate.” Alguien lo pasó a llevar por detrás, y Kenma dio un paso en el pánico, chocando con su mejor amigo. Al menos eso pareció sacarlo del pánico preocupado en el que estaba, porque tomó a Kenma por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la mesa de Kageyama.

“Hola,” dijo Shouyou, sentándose en la silla del lado opuesto, sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Kenma se sentó la silla de al lado titubeantemente. “Vamos a sentarnos aquí porque no hay más mesas.”

Kageyama lo miró sin expresión en el rostro. “Kenma puede hacerlo, pero tu no. Vete.”

“¡Que grosero eres!”

“¡Tú también! Nadie te pidió que te sentaras aquí.”

“¡Los amigos no preguntan, Kageyama-kun! Me ofendes.” Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, y Kageyama lo pateó de vuelta, sacando sus piernas del camino antes de que Shouyou lo pateara otra vez. Saludó a Kenma con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Kenma comenzaba a hablar animosamente otra vez. Kenma suspiró y mantuvo la vista baja, aunque podía verlos por su visión periférica. Se acordó de que aún no habían ordenado su comida, pero decidió no decir nada por ahora. La verdad no creía que Shouyou quisiera pararse en este momento.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, ya que su acuerdo era válido siempre y cuando no hubiese más gente. Con su atención puesta en otro lugar, Kenma casi pasa por alto las  mejillas ruborizadas de Kageyama, y la forma en que parecía estar poniendo toda su atención en lo que decía Shouyou.  No era como si Kenma se juntara con mucha gente, o hablara con ellos, pero dentro de todo el tiempo que pasaba solo en clases, creía ser bueno interpretando las expresiones de la gente y sus acciones, y estaba casi seguro de lo que esto significaba. Muy bien. Sonrió a la pantalla de su teléfono. Shouyou estaría feliz de saberlo, pero no era necesario decírselo por ahora. Le diría en otro momento.

“¡Kenma-san!” una voz resonó desde a entrada, y casi todos se voltearon a ver mientras un chico de piernas largas iba hacia su mesa dando largas zancadas, seguido de otro chico más pequeño que parecía molesto. “¡Kenma-san!” volvió a gritar Lev, sentándose sin pedir permiso. “¡Que bueno verte aquí!”

“Ah,” fue su agotada respuesta, mientras Shouyou saludaba emocionado, y Kageyama parecía molesto con la abrupta interrupción de su paz. Kenma secundaba ese sentimiento, para ser sinceros. Ya podía despedirse de sus planes de cenar en paz. Conocía a Lev. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Todos lo conocían. Lev era alto, ruidoso y tonto –lo que no era necesariamente algo malo, pero a veces era demasiado como para aguantarlo –y vivía al final del pasillo de Kenma. También era una de las personas que se metían a su departamento pidiendo cosas como tazones de repuesto porque había roto los suyos, o una barra de jabón porque había olvidado comprar una y no quería ir a la tienda. Era en gran parte una de las razones por las que Kenma no le echaba llave a su puerta.

“¡Hola Lev! ¡Yaku-san!” dijo Shouyou, igualmente ruidoso. Yaku asintió sin entusiasmo y pellizcó a Lev en el brazo.

“¿No te dije que no gritaras tan fuerte en público?”

“Auch –solo estaba feliz de ver a Kenma-san.” Hizo sentar a Yaku en una de las sillas, y luego se acercó demasiado como para ser cómodo. Kenma se hizo hacia atrás. Lev nunca había sido alguien que respetara el espacio personal, pero eso no significaba que debía acostumbrarse a ello. “¡Kenma-san! Escuche que tuviste una cita.”

Bueno, genial, qué demonios. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Shouyou lo interrumpió.

“¡Es cierto!” pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kenma y Lev sonrió. Yaku le dio una mirada de comprensión. Kageyama parecía sorprendido. “Tuvo una cita con Kuroo-san,” continuó Shouyou. “Pero se niega a admitirlo.”

“Tal vez,” dijo Yaku secamente. “porque eso no fue una cita. Tal vez fue una salida de amigos que ustedes exageran.”

Kenma asintió agradecido, pero no servía de mucho, porque Kageyama interrumpió con un “¿Cómo puede ser una salida de amigos si no son amigos?” de manera pensativa, y Kenma quiso lanzarse al océano.

Esto no era a lo que había venido. Había venido a comer, y a cumplir su promesa, y la verdad no quería tener que lidiar con todo esto. ¿Había algo malo en que quisieran disculparse –de una manera bastante innecesaria y poco ortodoxa, admitía eso, pero aun así –por haberse metido a su casa accidentalmente? No lo había. No había nada de malo en que Tetsurou fuera una buena persona, y todos estaban exagerando demasiado las cosas.

“Déjenlo tranquilo,” los regañó Yaku, pellizcándole la cara a Lev, y dando una mirada fulminante a Shouyou. “Si dice que no fue una cita, entonces no lo fue.”

“Pero Yaku-san, no conoces a Kenma-san lo suficiente como para decir –”

“Tú tampoco.”

“¡Pero yo sí!” la mirada de Shouyou se asemejaba a la de un padre orgulloso, y dirigió a Kenma otra de sus sonrisas burlonas –esas que siempre hacía cuando mencionaba a Tetsurou, o cuando se burlaba de Kageyama. Cosas que siempre hacía. “¡Y puedo decirle que lo admita!”

“No hay  nada que admitir.”

“Está bien, Kenma. La negación no es solo un río en Egipto.” Shouyou le dio palmadas en la espalda, asintiendo fuertemente, y Kenma frunció el ceño. No había mucho que hacer cuando su mejor amigo –quien no se estaba comportando como tal –se unía con Lev para hablar de citas y de allanamientos y Kuroo-san, y Yaku sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos en la desesperación. Kenma sentía que quería hacer lo mismo. Kenma solo sorbía su batido de frutilla confundido.

“¡Ah!” exclamó Lev, poniéndose de pie repentinamente y haciendo señas con el brazo, y Kenma vio a las personas que entraban un segundo antes de que éste hablara. “¡Kuroo-san! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!”

Kenma palideció. Yaku sentó a Lev y lo golpeó, pero era demasiado tarde. De todas formas, Shouyou había empezado a hacer lo mismo. Kenma concentró su atención en su teléfono. Bien. No iba a hablar. No iba a decir nada, o a comer, o a hacer algo en lo absoluto. Tal vez debería ponerse de pie y marcharse. No era como si alguien fuese a detenerlo.

“Son demasiado ruidosos,” dijo Tetsurou, tomando asiento en una de las sillas vacías. Junto a él, un tipo que se asemejaba a un búho –quien Kenma asumió que era el Bokuto que había mencionado antes –hizo lo mismo. Se arriesgó a mirar a la cara a Tetsurou y no se sorprendió cuando su expresión cambió a emoción pura. “¡Kenma! ¡Hola!”

Shouyou y Lev rieron al unísono, y Kenma se sonrojó. No volvería a hablarles en al menos un mes.


End file.
